Y parace que voy de izquierda a derecha en la oscuridad
by pumpkin513
Summary: "Y mientras ella siga tomando tu mano, las cosas estarán bien."


**Y parece que voy de izquierda a derecha en la oscuridad**

 _"I'm just saying that there may be sometimes_

 _I might have used tricks to make you like me more_

 _Left and Right In the Dark/Julian Casablancas_

No es que hubieras anticipado que las cosas terminaran de esa manera como lo hicieron con Nozomi, después de todo parecía unida a la cadera de Eli, siempre juntas desde primer año de la preparatoria mientras tú las observabas desde un frío club vacío.

Tener amigas sinceras fue una novedad para ti. Enamorarte aún más. Sobre todo de Maki, esa princesa escarlata que parecía perfecta en todo; desde su apariencia, hasta sus habilidades artísticas, en la escuela y su posición social favorable. Maki era un enigma, así que hacerte su amiga era algo que jamás hubieras imaginado, menos esos sentimientos que fueron desarrollándose después y que al ser confesados, tan solo fueron barridos bajo la alfombra pues ella nunca te vería de otra manera que no fuera su amiga. Así que ambas pretenderían que eso jamás sucedió, que tu corazón desgarrado sólo fue producto de tu imaginación.

Estar cerca de ella y fingir que no la amabas sólo para proteger los restos de su amistad, estaba siendo cada vez más difícil para ti, así que miraste alrededor de tu grupo para buscar a una persona que te distrajera, pero parecía complicado: Hanayo y Rin formaban una pareja unida, en su propio mundo apartado, las de segundo eran otra unidad inseparable, Eli aún te hacía sentir intimidada. Así que la única al parecer disponible, era Nozomi.

Nozomi que emitía un aura de tranquilidad, de paz, había algo de madurez y amor en ella a pesar de su costumbre de apretar los senos de las demás. Enterarte que ella estaba en una situación similar a la tuya te sorprendió: Eli la había rechazado en aras de conservar su relación a una estricta amistad. Claro que ambas estaban destrozadas, con su corazón roto en fragmentos cada vez más difíciles de juntar. Así que pasar tiempo con ella, mientras en silencio sobrellevaban su dolor, significó un pequeño paso a la curación.

Estar a su lado era inusual, lleno de momentos embarazosos al principio, donde ninguna sabía que decir o de que hablar. Ninguna de las chicas, ni siquiera _ellas_ parecieron notar la diferencia. Observar esos ojos de profunda belleza, como dos pulidas esmeraldas te hacían sentir diferente por dentro, eran emociones burbujeantes en tu interior, rápidas como aleteos ligeros de mariposa; emociones a las cuales no podías poner un nombre, menos cuando aún sentías tu corazón sangrar por otra.

Nozomi siempre fue cariñosa contigo, te hacía sentir especial de alguna manera pues ella entendía las razones detrás de tu comportamiento ególatra, parecía que podía ver a través de tus defensas, a través de la armadura que construiste alrededor de tu persona. Todas esas tardes gastadas junto a ella, cuando la mirabas sin pronunciar palabra alguna y ella te devolvía una mirada que hacía temblar tu corazón y olvidar porqué ya no pasabas tiempo junto a Maki.

Jamás anticipaste esos sentimientos que peligrosamente crecían, ahogando incluso los que habías sentido por Maki, pero ¿cómo exponer otra vez tu corazón para que fuera pisoteado una vez más? ¿Cómo dejar atrás la duda y armarte de valor? Quizá si callabas, podrías ahorrarte el sufrimiento de pasar por el rechazo otra vez, sabías que era lo mejor. ¿Cómo podrías competir con Eli para ganar el afecto de Nozomi? Ella era todo lo contrario a ti después de todo: rubia, madura, un hermoso cuerpo adecuado a su edad, una senpai confiable. ¿Cómo si quiera podrías pensar que Nozomi iba a olvidarla fácilmente y enamorarse de ti? Así que te quedaste callada sin hacer ningún movimiento, empezaste a alejarte y guardar tu distancia. Reemplazaste las tardes que pasaban juntas hablando de cualquier nimiedad mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivos hogares, por sesiones de estudio, por llegar temprano a casa, por cualquier razón trivial para evitarla al igual que hiciste con Maki. Es probable que de esa manera la olvidarías.

Jamás imaginaste que Nozomi iba a perseguirte después de clases, arrinconarte en un aula vacía y hacerte frente con una mirada triste mientras te preguntaba qué había hecho mal. Al contemplar su rostro, tu resolución flaqueó. ¿Qué sería otra fractura en algo que ya se había roto antes? Tomaste sus manos, tan cálidas que encajaban a la perfección con las tuyas y la miraste a los ojos, diciéndole que nada malo había hecho, después de todo había sido tu culpa una vez más, pues poner tus sentimientos en línea con las personas que sabías no te iban a corresponder, era tan de tu estilo.

Viste su mirada cambiar y sonrojarse ligeramente, te preparaste para el rechazo de nuevo, para que ella se separara de ti e hiciera como si no hubiera entendido. Lo que jamás esperaste, es que se inclinara hacia ti y te diera un beso. Que te recordó a aquella vez cuando dejaste caer accidentalmente tu celular en el agua: viste como la pantalla fue fundiéndose a negro hasta que se apagó por completo, lo mismo sucedió con tus funciones cerebrales, y tal vez Nozomi era el agua, o quizá ella fuera lo que necesitabas. Estuvieron lo que te parecieron horas cuando en realidad, el toque de labios duró unos pocos segundos; segundos que te dejaron sin aliento y deseando un poco más.

Cuando se separaron, y recuperaste la capacidad de pensar correctamente, ella sólo mantenía la misma sonrisa socarrona de antes y un brillo travieso en los ojos y es cuando supiste que tal vez, era el momento de empezar un nuevo camino, y si Nozomi sostenía tu mano como en ese instante, todo estaría bien.

* * *

 _Bueno, esta fue la primera historia de Love Live que escribí hace... un año o menos, ya la tenía en Wattpad para no perderla. Y es NozoNico porque I'm NozoNico trash, a pesar de que mi main es NicoMaki._

 _Espero les haya gustado y eso... tengo otras ideas en mente pero serán hasta que tenga más inspiración (? o cuando la escuela me deje un poco libre. Gracias a todos por sus palabras amables y por leer mi historia. :D_


End file.
